


Why Sans Hates Christmas

by ThePraxianSeeker



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas miracle/tragedy, Complete, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:07:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24654334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePraxianSeeker/pseuds/ThePraxianSeeker
Summary: The story of what happened to sans and Papyrus's mother. Warnings for tears
Relationships: W. D. Gaster/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	Why Sans Hates Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I am truly sorry for this one but it was something I had to write.

? POV

She was awakened by the sound of her twins running down the stairs. It was Christmas morning.....and he was still missing.....and they would want to know where their father was. She gets up slowly, her joints popping back into place loudly. She had been avoiding going to see alphys. She wanted to give her children a good Christmas this year. So, the money she would have used to get medicine or other treatment went to getting them what they wanted for Christmas. Putting on her bathrobe, she slips on her slippers and heads downstairs to watch her twins dig into their presents. It would distract them for a while, the whole day she hoped. She smiled softly watching as they took turns opening their gifts. She felt her soul ache as they chatter happily about ones from their father. She had put his name on several of them. Another precaution to preserve the happiness on her twins' faces. She picks up an old photo of her and their father. It was their wedding photo. The edges were charred and a little torn. He had always taken it with him....except for that one day.....the day he went missing. "Mom? Are you ok?" Her eldest son asks. She wipes her eyes, not realizing that she had been crying. "Dad will be home soon. He's just really busy. You'll see!" Her boy says and hugs her. She gently rubs his head, careful not to hurt him by accident. "SANS!!!! IT'S YOUR TURN, LAZY BONES!" She hears her youngest call from the living room. "I am fine, sweetie. Don't keep Papyrus waiting." She says and he nods and runs back to the living room. Suddenly, her eyesight started to get blurry as she barely hears a knock at the door. Sans, her eldest answers. "DADDY!" She hears her youngest yell happily. "Gaster......" She says and takes a few steps towards him and their boys before she collapses to the floor. "EMILY!" Gaster yells and rushes to her. He gently takes her in his arms. "Emily.... please..." He begs but it's already too late as she turns to dust. Sans holds his brother close, making sure that Papyrus doesn't see wat happened to their mother. Their father sobs holding onto her old scarf, red and beautiful, like her. "Papyrus...why don't you go ahead and open your presents. Mom must have worked really hard to get them for us" he says and Papyrus runs back to the living room. Sans goes over to his father and hugs him tight, the only thing he could do as he starts to cry as well. His father turns and hugs him close. "Dad..... let's tell Papyrus that she had to go to the hospital....no...no point in ruining Christmas for paps too" sans says and his father nods.

Twelve years later 

Sans's POV 

I sigh and put the gifts under the tree for Papyrus. Frisk tugs on his hoodie. "Sorry kiddo....I just really hate Christmas...." I say and frisk asks why. "It's a painful memory" is all I say and she lets it go.

The end


End file.
